fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Astral☆Pretty Cure
Astral☆Pretty Cure '(アストラル☆プリキュア) is a Japanese magical girl anime series created by Kobayashi Haruna. The series' main motifs are Stars and Celestial objects. The sub-themes of the series are wishes, galaxies and discovering the unknown, specifically aliens and secrets of the universe. Story Characters Cures * 'Hoshishima Chi '(星島千)/'Cure Star (キュアスター): Studious and level-headed 14 year old middle school student. Chi is a girl of many talents, including mathematics and sewing but interestingly enough, Chi doesn't like her perfect, straight-forward life as it actually bores her, desiring a more simple, middle-class life that her best friend, Nashi has. Chi recently became the student council president and class representative. Sen has the ability to transform into Cure Star, the warrior of Stars, and her theme color is pink. She represents Brilliant Wishes. * Asaki Nashi (朝木んなし)/'Cure Soleil' (キュアソレイユ): Chi's good friend since an early age, and despite their utter differences, both accidemically-wise and personality-wise. On weekends, Nashi enjoys hanging out with her which mostly involves them going to the local crepe shop Calypso Crepe run by her elder brother. Nashi has the ability to transform into Cure Soleil, the warrior of the Sun, and her theme color is yellow. She represents Courageous Wishes. * Ueda Eri (上田 恵理)/'Cure Noche' (キュアノケス): Eri is the calm, cool and collected daughter of a famous astronaught couple. Personally Eri is aloof and impassive, putting her off as the last person to care about the feelings or concerns of/for others. She lost her baby brother at a young age and claims to see his "face" and hear him talking and laughing in the moon on certain nights. Eri has the ability to transform into Cure Noche, the warrior of the Moon, and her theme color is blue. She represents Unique Wishes. * Takatake Iris (高竹アヤメ)/'Cure Comet' (キュアコメット): Once a subordinate of Lord Moon known as Juno, Iris worked as a spy to obtain information on the Pretty Cure. While in her villain state, Iris was calculating and manipulative, to the point of being cruel and vain in general but once brought to the side of good, became friendly and reliable. She enjoys telling scary stories and can be over dramatic at times. Iris has the ability to transform into Cure Comet, the warrior of Comets and Shooting Stars, and her theme color is green. She represents Everlasting Wishes. ** Cure Meteor '(キュアメテオル): Pretty Cure of Passionate Wishes, whose theme color is red. ** '''Cure Nova '(キュアノヴァ): Pretty Cure of Kind Wishes, whose theme color is purple/violet. Planet Pleiades Lost Void * [[Lord Moon|'''Lord Moon]] (ロードムーン): TBA * [[Nozona|'Nozona']] (ノーゾーナー): TBA Asteroid Belt * [[Vesta|'Vesta']] (ベスタ): Short-tempered, hot-blooded member of the Asteroid Belt. His asteroid symbol is undernetah his left eye. His weapon of choice is an oversized wooden mallet that can change size and shape. His theme color is red. * [[Pallas|'Pallas']] (パラス): Cool, level-headed member of the Asteroid Belt. His asteroid symbol is on his forehead. His weapons are many bandages and living gauze. His theme color is blue. * [[Ceres|'Ceres']] (セレス): Loud, energetic member of the Asteroid Belt. Her asteroid symbol is on the back of her left hand. Her weapons are twin chakrams that double as boomerangs or shields. Her theme color is pink. * [[Juno|'Juno']] (ジュノ): Calculating member of the Asteriod Belt who left to join the side of good. Her asteroid symbol was on her back. Her weapons were twin sickles which linked chains that could multiply. Her theme color was green. Minor Characters Used Devices Settings * Ochiruoshimachi '(落星町): Large city the story is set. Atop the hill north of the city, many can point out the city forms a large star or comet. * '''Shining Polaris Middle School '(輝ポラリス中学校): School the Cures attend. It is unknown if the civilian identites of Cure Meteor and Cure Nova also go there. * 'Polaris University '(ポラリス大学): University Chi's father works as a mathematics professor. * '''Calypso Crepe (カリプソクレープ): Crepe shop run by Asaki Ken. * [[Lost Void|'Lost Void']] (ロストボイド): Whirling, pocket dimension beyond the Milky Way. Lord Moon and his minions, the Asteriod Belt reside there. Trivia Category:Fanseries